


Howl

by Cadejo



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhi, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bows, Death, Diseases, Dogs, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Forests, Furries?, Furry, Guns, Healing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I forgot Hunk existed, INTERNAL SCREAMING, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lots of confusion, Maybe - Freeform, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), This Is STUPID, Torture, Tranformations, Water, angry lance, hello, here is a text version, i think, im not even sure, ocean eyes, pidge exposed, sorry - Freeform, the hunters are the galra, uhhhh, why are you reading the tags, why did I make this, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadejo/pseuds/Cadejo
Summary: Keith was just the raven haired boy who liked to spend his time in the woods. He never expected to fall in love with the blue eyed brunette boy whom he had never seen before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Uh, thank you for giving my little story a chance. Leave comments I guess? Look forward to choppy sentences and terrible grammar!

Keith was only thirteen when Shiro had caught the fatal disease looming around every corner. He was thirteen and a half when it claimed Shiro's arm. And miraculously, by the age of fourteen Shiro had some how beaten the disease.

_“I want you to meet Pidge, his brother is going through the same thing I had, so be nice.” Keith remembered Shiro saying. Back then, Pidge was a lot smaller. He was at least a few inches shorter, and his hair was cut at weird angles._

_“Hello.” Pidge said, Keith nodded and waved his hand. He had no idea what was in store for him. Days later and he three would be moving into a medium sized cabin in the middle of the woods to find a cure for the disease. At the time, Keith had no interest in moving into the dark forests, but now, he couldn't get enough of it._

“Keith, I need some more Black root.” He heard Pidge call from his office.

“Some Chanterelles would be nice too!” Shiro added.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” Keith yelled, he grabbed his satchel and ran out the door.

He marched through the moss covered trees, gathering mushrooms along the way. Black root grew in swamp like conditions, so he had a ways to go.

“Get outta the way!” He heard a man shout as a group of hunters raced past him on their horses, bows in hand. _Wolf hunters_. He let out a sigh as they passed. Keith had been hoping for a relaxing walk in the woods while he gathered supplies.

Keith shook his head and continued through the woods before he found the closest thing to a swamp. It was a patch of woods where a river ran through the trees, making mossy islands perfect for lounging. He spotted the Black root sprouting from one of the islands near the middle of the water. He sighed and took off his shoes, then stepped into the river.

“Cold!” He said as chills ran up and down his spine. He carefully made his way to the small plot of land, and pulled himself onto it. He cut the Black root and placed it into his bag. He sat back and admired the beauty of the forest. He leaned into the soft earth and stared into the sky. Large clouds were starting to form overhead.

“It’s been hit!” He heard the yells of the men not too far off in the woods. _Poor thing_ , he thought. He pulled a nearby flower out of the ground and inspected its multicolored petals. He heard several branches snap in front of him, startled, he sat up quickly. A boy- around his age stumbled through the brush, resting his hand onto a tree. He clutched his chest and walked forward into the river. Although he was a little bit far away, Keith could see droplets of red blossom in the water.

“Hey!” Keith yelled, the boy took another step forward but collapsed into the water. Keith jumped into the river and waded towards the boy, turning him on his back. “Wake up-” Keith looked down at the boys stomach and realized the boy was bleeding badly.

“Come on, wake up!” he shook the boy but their eyes remained shut, mouth slightly open. Keith dragged him back to shore, then went back for his bag. He lifted the boy onto his back, groaning as he carried the weight.

“Pidge! Shiro!” Keith called out once he was close to the cabin where he and the others stayed. After a moment Shiro poked his head out the door.

“What?” Shiro’s eyes travelled to the boy Keith was carrying on his back. He ran to Keith and lifted the boy off his shoulders and carried him inside, setting him on the closest bed.

“Oh, god.” Pidge said when he came into the room, he rushed out and came back with supplies in his hands.

“What happened?” Shiro asked as he lifted up the worn out shirt, revealing a deep circular wound.

“I was in the swamp and he just stumbled out and fell into the water!” Keith gagged a little as Pidge began cleaning out the cut. The boy twitched a bit as Pidge wrapped bandages around the wound.

“We should leave him to rest.” Pidge said after he finished the job. Shiro nodded and walked back into the main room, Pidge followed shortly after. Keith took one last glance at the boy. His skin was tan, his hair- brown and thick. He was wearing brown pants with dirt marks and holes with a white shirt, also covered in holes, dirt and now blood.

“You coming?” Shiro said, catching Keith off guard.

“Uh- Yeah.” He could feel his ears heat a little as he left the room.

“What do you think happened?” Pidge asked, he was writing down various plant names.

“I don’t know-” Keith thought of the hunting party that had almost ran him over. “There was a group of men hunting, maybe one of them accidentally shot him.”

“How do you accidentally shoot someone?” Shiro was sitting on a chair backwards, resting his chin on his arms. One of his arms was made out of wood, specially designed by Pidge. After a while of discussing different topics, rain started to trickle down from the sky. Keith leaned against a wall and stared out the window, watching streams of water run down the glass. He yawned and brought his knees to his chest, his eyelids felt heavy. Soon enough he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy awakens, and Keith sees something he wasn't supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you've made it to chapter 2! Honestly, I'd be surprised if you even made it though chapter 1. Thank you for reading!

A scream woke up Keith with a jolt, Pidge ran past him into the room where the boy was staying. Keith ran in after him, Shiro was on the ground and the boy- who was now wide awake was edged against the wall.

“Stay back!” The boys vibrant blue eyes caught Keith's attention. Pidge walked towards the boy.

“We don’t mean any harm-” Pidge held his hands up.

“ _Bull_.” The boy crouched low, his eyes seemed to practically glow. The boy eyed the door and lunged past Pidge, jumping over Shiro. He stopped in front of Keith and fell to his knees, clutching his side, wincing.

“You’re injured, let us take care of you.” Keith crouched in front of the boy. The boy let out a hoarse ‘okay’. Keith lifted him onto the bed and lifted up his shirt, the bandages were soaked in blood.

“We’re going to need to replace those…” Pidge inspected the bandages and reached his hand towards them. The boy let out a low growl but Pidge didn’t stop his hand. He removed the bandages. “Guess it was worse than I initially thought.” He grabbed some supplies off the table and started working away the the wound.

“ _Oww_!” The boy hissed as Pidge poked the wound.

“As I thought.” Pidge went to his office and came back with a jar full of green goop. He rubbed some on the boys injury and re-wrapped his stomach. “Don’t do anything that’ll strain yourself for the next few weeks.”

“Thanks.” The boy mumbled.

“What’s your name kid?” Shiro asked, he and Keith had been in the back of the room watching Pidge work away.

“Lance.”

“Well, _Lance_ , what does one do to injure themselves that way?” Shiro gave Lance a gentle smile.

“It doesn’t matter.” Lance stood up, wincing a bit from the pain on his stomach.

“Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you’re going?” Pidge blocked him.

“Home?”

“Not like that!” Pidge protested.

“Yes, I am.” He moved past Pidge and towards the door.

“I believe Pidge said no.” Shiro grabbed Lance’s shirt and pulled him back.

“Why do you care if I leave? Honestly, this is why I can’t stand humans.” Lance yanked his shirt out of Shiro’s grip and ran to the door, flinging it open.

“You don’t even know where you’re going!” Shiro called out. Lance didn’t answer, instead he closed the door and trudged through the rain. Keith watched through the window as Lance vanished into the bushes.

“Follow him.” Shiro said tossing a coat to Keith. Keith nodded and followed him out the door. It took Keith a minute to catch up to Lance.

“Lance!” Keith heard someone call.

“Allura- where’s Hunk?” Keith could see Lance talking to a woman with long flowing silver hair and dark skin.

“He- they-” The girl sobbed a bit. “They caught him Lance!” Keith watched as Lance’s back tensed. He turned and started walking back towards Keith.

“Where are you going?” the girl called, following him.

“Go back to the waterfall, I’m going to get Hunk.” Lance turned to look at the girl, she nodded and ran back towards the way she came from. Keith dove into the bushes as Lance neared him, he watched as Lance ran by him quickly. Keith followed from behind as Lance ran to the village nearby. Keith could hear the crowd cheering as they neared. The crowd distracted Keith and he lost sight of Lance.

“Shit.” He glided through the crowd to the front to see what they were raging about. His eyes widened upon seeing a massive light coated wolf chained to a metal post. People were throwing rocks at the beast, it let out a low growl as a tall man stepped near it. The crowd roared with cheers as the man kicked it’s snout. Suddenly the cheers turned to horrified screams, people on Keith’s right scattered. Another wolf with a gray coat snarled at rushing crowd.

The tall man grabbed a spear from one of the other hunters and approached the beast. A few cheers erupted from the crowd as the man pointed his spear at the wolf. The wolf lunged at the man, knocking the spear out of his hands almost immediately. It then latched its teeth onto the metal chain and snapped it with a loud crunching sound. By then the entire crowd had scattered, including the hunting team. Keith was hiding behind a large pile of boxes, peaking through a broken plank. The two wolves darted into the forest, Keith followed. Why? He had no idea.

  
The wolves had slowed to a trot, which Keith could keep up with no problem. He ducked behind a large bush as the two wolves came to a halt. A silver haired wolf and orange-ish colored wolf met the two other wolves. He couldn’t see the golden colored wolf from his current position so he moved his foot to get a better look but stepped on a dead twig, making a loud snap. The wolves glanced in Keith’s direction. He ducked down and faced the opposite direction.

He could hear something approaching from behind him. He held his breath and brought his body close, hoping he would camouflage into the bush's leaves. To his surprise Lance walked by him, glancing. He turned and locked eyes on Keith. They both stared at each other, eyes wide.

“Is there anything over there?” Keith heard someone yell from behind him.

“Just a lone deer!” Lance looked away as if he had seen nothing and walked back. Keith let out a large sigh of relief after the voices disappeared. He waited for another few minutes, _better safe than sorry._ What had he just seen? One minute there was a group of wolves, next Lance was staring at him.

“What are you doing!” He heard a voice hiss behind him. Keith jumped a little and turned around to find himself nose to nose with Lance.

“What are _you_ doing?” Keith repeated back at him.

“It’s not important- how much did you see?” Lance leaned closer to Keith.

“Nothing!” Keith’s voice was higher pitched than usual. Lance grunted and stood back up.

“Then let’s leave it at that.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith falls. It's hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I know I already posted the first two chapters today, but I thought a third couldn't hurt. Thank you for reading!!

“Guys! Lance is- he’s a” Keith bursted through the door to the cabin, his words speeding out of his mouth.

“Slow down Keith!” Shiro eyed him weirdly.

“It’s Lance!”

“Is he hurt again?” Pidge groaned.

“No! He’s- he’s a wolf!” Keith waved his hands. “A _fucking_ wolf!”

“Did you hit your head?” Shiro asked, his eyebrows were raised.

“No! I swear, he really is a wolf!”

“Yeah, okay.” Pidge walked over to him and put his hand on Keith’s forehead. He pursed his lips.

“And there are others!” Keith sat down on a chair, sinking into its cushion. “A silver one, and an orange one! Also a gold-ish colored one!” Pidge and Shiro exchanged glances.

“Maybe he ate something weird?” Pidge suggested.

“We had the same meals today, can’t be.” Shiro said.

“He’s probably just had a rough day.” Pidge said, Shiro nodded, then threw a blanket at Keith.

“Rest up bud, you’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.” Shiro said, Keith pulled the blanket up to his chin and leaned into the chair.

Shiro and Pidge went to bed about an hour after.

Keith was the first one to wake up that morning. He had stayed up late that night thinking of old myths about giant wolves that roamed the forests long ago. He brewed some coffee and crept through the cabin, careful not to make too much noise. He went into Pidge’s personal library, which held hundreds of books, some rare and some not. After about thirty minutes of searching he sat down.

“Maybe I was just seeing things.” He whispered to himself, replaying yesterday’s events. He let out a frusterated groan and leaned back quickly, bumping against a bookshelf. A few books dislodged and fell onto Keith’s head. _Oww_. He rubbed his head and pushed the books off himself.

“History of various creatures and Beasts.” He read aloud, picking up one of the books. He grazed through the book, stopping on a section devoted to canines. His eyes scanned the pictures and words, a smile creeping on his face when he found an article about wolves who could transform into humans.

“Pidge!” He jumped to his feet. “Pidge! Pidge! I found it!” He busted through his door and ran towards the door excitedly.

“Pidgepidepidgepidgewakeup!” he shook Pidge’s small body.

“What?” Pidge reached for his glasses and put them on. “What time is it?”

“Look!” Keith pointed towards the page. Pidge raised his eyebrow, then let out a sigh.

“Those are just stories.”

“But I saw them Pidge! I mean, I looked away for a moment but, I _saw_ it!” Keith heard Shiro come in through the door.

“What’s with all the racket?” Shiro asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Keith still thinks that Lance is a wolf.” Pidge was now out of bed and heading towards the kitchen. Shiro shook his head and followed Pidge out the door.

“Why don’t you believe me?” Keith felt disappointed.

“Because it’s simply impossible.” Pidge poured a cup of coffee for Shiro and himself. Keith darted out of the room and outside, slamming the door as he left.

“Impossible my ass.” He trudged through the damp forest.

“Lance?” He called out, if Pidge and Shiro didn’t believe him, he’d show them. Keith walked for what seemed like an eternity, his pants were soaked from the plants brushing against him. “Lance?” He turned in his spot and resumed walking forward, almost walking right into a tree. He heard several dogs barking and the sounds of horses approaching. He listened for the direction and failed to notice the sudden drop off he was approaching.

“AHH!” He tumbled down hitting multiple rocks, twigs and plants. He crashed into a bush and came out on the opposite side, now covered in wet leaves. He brushed himself off a bit and started to stand up but felt a sharp pain in his ankle. His yelp was muffled by a hand being placed over his mouth. He looked up and saw Lance who was waiting for the sounds of the hunters to disperse.

“Mance.” Keith’s words were still muffled by Lance’s hand. “Mance, you can let go now.” Lance waited a moment before he released his grip from Keith’s mouth.

“What are you doing out here?” Lance stood up his gaze still fixed on where the hunters had passed by.

“Looking for you.”

“What? Why?” Lance was now staring at Keith.

“Because…” Keith remembered his last conversation with Lance.

“Did you tell them?”

“They didn’t believe me.” Keith refused to look Lance in the eyes, he kept his gaze on the leaves in front of Lance’s feet.

“ _Good_ ,”

“Why good? They think I’m crazy now!” Keith started to stand up, but his ankle faltered sending a small jolt of pain up his leg. Lance caught Keith before he fell back to the ground.

“Now what?” Lance wrapped Keith’s arm around his shoulder and started walking.

“I hurt it when I fell.” Keith felt Lance chuckle a little, too quiet for him to hear.

“You fell?”

“Yes, Lance. I fell, it’s _hilarious_.” Lance paused for a moment.

“You know, I never caught your name.” Keith opened his mouth but Lance spoke quickly. “Be quiet for a moment.” Lance pulled Keith behind a large tree and into his chest. The thunderous sounds of hooves passed by them, Lance waited a moment before moving again.

“What were you saying?” Lance said, breaking the silence.

“K-Keith.” Keith’s face was a bright shade of red when he pulled away from Lance’s chest.

The walk to the cabin was long and silent.

“Can you walk yourself the rest?” The cabin was a short sprint away.

“Yeah.” Keith moved his arm off of Lance’s shoulder and took a step forward, falling down immediately. Lance grabbed his arm but toppled over with him.

“Sorry-” Lance climbed off Keith and held his hand out to Keith. “I’ll walk you over.” Lance said as he pulled Keith back up. Lance knocked on the door lightly, Pidge opened it seconds later.

  
“Uhh.. Hi?” He said, opening the door all the way for Lance and Keith to come in, Lance set Keith down on an old wood chair.

“What happened?” PIdge rolled up Keith’s pant leg and examined the now purple ankle.

“I fell.”

Pidge let out a big sigh. “Of course.” He snatched some bandages and a piece of wood off a cluttered table.

“How about you? Your stomach I mean.” Pidge didn’t look away from Keith’s ankle as he spoke.

“It’s healed.” Pidge stopped working for a moment.

“You mean it’s starting to heal.” He corrected, smiling a little.

“No, I mean it’s healed.”

“That’s impossible, it’s only been a day-” He lifted up Lance’s shirt to see a white scar etched on Lance’s stomach. Pidge made a weird laugh then promptly fell to the floor.

“Pidge! Shiro come here!” Keith yelled, Shiro came pounding in and knelt next to Pidge.

“What happened to him?” Shiro asked, putting his hand to Pidge’s forehead.

“Looked at Lance’s stomach and passed out.” Keith explained, he manuvered to the ground next to Pidge.

“Hah, that’s funny. I swear you just called Pidge a him.” Lance smiled before adding on “Does Pidge go by male pronouns?”. Shiro and Keith exchanged confused glances.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked.

“Pidge is a guy…” Shiro said.

“No, your friend Pidge is a female.” Lance insisted, suddenly he faced towards the window then moved his ear more towards it. “Sorry, I have to go.” Before anyone could say anything Lance ran out the door vanishing into the dark forest.

“Female..” Keith and Shiro peered down at Pidge, suddenly connecting the dots.

“Hey guys..” Pidge sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“You’re….” Shiro started.

“A girl?” Keith finished.


End file.
